Breaking News
Wikiality.com is dedicated to bringing news to the internets tubes. We like our news fresh and truthy, which is why we have introduced this page dedicated to bringing the most fresh and truthy news to all the tubes of the internets! Please add the freshest truth to the top... Halliburton To Sue North Korea October 17, 2006, HOUSTON, TX-- A lawyer for America's Greatest Corporation has announced that his corporation will be suing North Korea for detonating a nuclear device this past week. "Halliburton is the sole owner of nuclear technology and has worked tirelessly to protect it's patent," the lawyer said today during a press conference at the headquarters of the puppy-loving corporation. "This past week's events are a threat to Halliburton's patent on nuclear devices and my company's proprietary technology. It is nothing less than an assault on my company's copyrights." ChoicePoint, another corporation that loves America more than you ever could, has successfully protected it's proprietary software from greedy, America-hating governments from stealing their secret company patents, released a statement through their spokesman, "We love America and want nothihng more than to enjoy our freedoms. There is nothing wrong with making a profit or the contracts that allow us to get these profits. We are the victims here. God Bless America!" Liberals Deny The Clenis' Involvement in Recent Hawaii Earthquake October 16, 2006, KAILUA-KONA, HAWAII-- A Republican Congressional candidate is demanding louder than anyone else can stand that liberals must explain why The Clenis caused an earthquake in his homestate of Hawaii. "Americans need to know why liberals are pro-earthquake. And I will begin investigations as soon as I am elected to represent the state of Hawaii. Thank you, and God Bless America!"### Terrorist's favorite Liberal Lawyer to go to Gitmo October, 16, 2006, NEW YORK - Some people have stated their discust with liberals for allowing a terrorist to have a trial and for allowing a lawyer to defend a him. "I heard on the radio that George Soros paid for her to defend that terrorist," said one person. Said another, "I read that on the internets." An unnamed staffer for a Republican official added, "Obviously, liberals are not offended at all that the terrorist on trial killed babies with his bare hands, so that he could eat them."### The Democratic Party is Found to be Behind Every GOP Scandal October 14, 206, WASHINGTON, D.C.-- Wikiality.com has discovered that the Democratic party has infilitrated the offices and staff of every Republican elected to public office for the sole purpose of discrediting these great leaders in the hopes that it would bring shame upon the entire party, including Arnold Schwarzenegger. Wikiality.com discovered that the "Assistants" and "Staffers" hired to work for Republican representative Dennis Hastert were actually Democratic operatives who deliberately withheld information from the embattled Speaker, just to make him look bad. Scott Palmer, Rep. Hastert's Chief of Staff is just the tip of the iceberg an insider told Wikiality.com late Friday night after the press went home for the weekend. "There is no telling how big this is," said an anonymous staffer, who may or may not be a Democratic operative, or who may or may not be a red-herring plant from Karl Rove. The anonymous staffer/red-herring plant, continued, "I am sure there are Democratic party members everywhere trying to hurt the Republican's chances for this upcoming election. It is disheartening to politicize the safety of our children." ### Log In NOW to Chat w Mark Foley October 12, 2006, WASHINGTON, D.C.-- A live chat session has been arranged for Foley to address the charges against him. Go to Congressman Mark Foley and chat live with the Republican Representative. ### GOP Uncovers Democrat Involvement in Foley-Page Scandal October 11, 2006, WASHINGTON, D.C.-- Republican leaders have been decrying liberal involvement in the Congressional Page scandal from the very beginnning. Now, Wikiality.com has uncovered sensitive records proving that not only were liberals involved in inappropriate contact with the underage, nubile young pages, but they knew about it and held onto that information until just before a very important election. According to this document, Democratic leaders hacked into Republican computers and watched every single one of the over 4,000 messages Mark Foley wrote in breathless an...ticipation. Wikiality.com will be following this story as it develops, unless there is some kind of terrorist threat or something else more important happening in the world that may distract our attention...ooh, look! A kitty! ### Singer Michael Jackson Announces He Will Run For Congress October 5, 2006, SANTA MARIA, CA-- Mr. Jackson has announced his intention to run for Congress in his California District. Click here for more information. ###